


[Podfic] Rapid Touch Response

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comeplay, Cover Art, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Repods Welcome, Sex Pollen, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: "They dosed me with something, K," Cassian says. "I'll be fine."He isn't.





	[Podfic] Rapid Touch Response

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rapid Touch Response](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101659) by [Sharksdontsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksdontsleep/pseuds/Sharksdontsleep). 



> Thank you to Sharksdontsleep for the blanket permission! Also posted to [DW](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/148287.html) and [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/169702331878/fandom-star-wars-rogue-one-pairing-cassian).

  
  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SW/R1_rapidtouchresponse_sharksdontsleep_sylvaine.mp3) (18.5 MB | 0:15:24)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SW/R1_rapidtouchresponse_sharksdontsleep_sylvaine.m4b) (10.6 MB | 0:15:24)

* * *

Streaming:  
  



End file.
